1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the use of gold nanoclusters; particularly, the novel use of red-emitting gold nanoclusters in ameliorating oxidative stress and/or aging.
2. Description of Related Art
Previous studies suggest that aging process and various disease-related degenerative processes are caused, at least, partly by the free-radical oxidative stress and/or the oxidative shift in the thio/disulfide redox state (Beckeamen and Ames, Physiol. Rev. 1998 78:547-581). Oxidative stress has also been implicated as resulted from factors such as inflammation or a vascular disease. Therefore, there exists in this art a need to find an agent which ameliorates the oxidative stress in the context of aging and various disease conditions including vascular diseases. Accordingly, agent that ameliorates oxidative stress and, thus, aging process, would be a potential candidate for the development of a medicament or pharmaceutical composition for treating such diseases.